


Through the Forest

by Reading_at_Dawn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/pseuds/Reading_at_Dawn
Summary: A brief trip through Snowdin forest during a Neutral Route





	Through the Forest

_*The convenience of that lamp still fills you with determination._

Frisk removed their hand from the Save Point, turning and glancing at the two paths ahead of them. One path branched into what appeared to be deeper into the forest, while the other seemed to head to a clearing. Chara hovered beside them, arms crossed as they waited for Frisk to decide. Frisk glanced between the two, then stepped toward the box sitting in the snow.

"Use the box?" Chara asked, raising an eyebrow as Frisk opened it, peering inside. The box was mostly empty, the only item being a lone glove lying in the center of the box. Frisk picked it up, looking it over. "Tough Glove, has 5 ATK. A worn pink leather glove for five-fingered folk." Chara described dismissively.

Frisk nodded, tugging the glove on their hand as they looked at Chara with a raised eyebrow. "Five-fingered?"

"What? Most Monsters have at most four, if they have any fingers at all!" Chara retorted.

Frisk huffed, then headed to the path that looked like it headed to a clearing. A bird Monster hopped out in front of them, the world fading to black and white.

_*Snowdrake flutters forth!_

Frisk checked the Monster as he shifted, a grin on his face as he fluttered his feathers.

"Snowdrake: 6 ATK, 2 DEF. This teen comedian fights to keep a captive audience." Chara stated to Frisk, hovering right behind them.

"Better not snow 'flake' out!" Snowdrake stated with a proud grin now that Frisk's turn was finished, fluttering as he sent out his attack. Frisk dodged the chains with ease, Snowdrake's turn quickly coming to an end.

"Snowdrake is laughing at it's own bad joke." Chara told Frisk. "And it was terrible, even Mom could make a better joke." They mumbled.

Frisk ignored them, instead laughing at Snowdrake's pun.

"See, laughs!" Snowdrake exclaimed cheerfully, hurling more bladed attacks towards Frisk. "Dad was wrong!"

Frisk dodged the attacks, once again getting by without damage as the attacks came to an end.

"Snowdrake is pleased with it's 'cool' joke." Chara grumbled, making Frisk nod.

The child gave Snowdrake a grin as they spared him. "It was knife to meet you."

With the battle over, Snowdrake fluttered back into the woods and out of sight. Frisk continued up the path, walking through the trees and coming to a river with a fishing pole propped up by its bank.

"Ah, yes. Isn't this place just flowing with excitement?" Chara asked, gaining a dark glare from Frisk. "What? Not biting?

Frisk rolled their eyes, heading to the rod and reeling in the line.

"All that's attached to the end is a photo of a weird-looking Monster... 'Call me! Here's my number!'" Chara said, raising an eyebrow. Frisk made a face, dropping the line back into the water. "You decide not to call."

Frisk turned, heading back into the forest with Chara right behind them. Frisk went back to the Save Point, touching it for a brief second as they started toward the right path. As they came to the box, another Monster hopped in front of them, turning the would black and white once again.

_"Icecap struts into view."_

Frisk glanced at Chara, checking the new Monster.

"Icecap. ATK 7, DEF 2. This teen wonders why it isn't named 'Ice Hat.'"

"I just love my cap, okay?" Icecap snapped, hat-shaped attacks appearing around Frisk, the child dodging the ice bullets the hats fired off. "Better a hatter than a hater!"

Frisk grinned, lunging forward and swiping Snowdrake's hat off his head with one hand. "Why not both?" They ask, swinging at the Monster with their gloved hand, hitting the Icecap hard as it crumbled to dust. The cap melted in Frisk's hand as Chara looked at them.

"... You have a twisted sense of humor."

Frisk ignored them, wiping their hands off on their pants as they headed further into the forest.


End file.
